


Office Relationships

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Self-Preparation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester knows they shouldn't be doing it here, but he just can't seem to help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Relationships

  
Lester groaned, and wondered if it would be possible to get Stephen Hart’s mouth registered as a deadly weapon. Because it was certainly killing him right now, taking him apart piece by piece as it slid lazily up and down his cock.

He groaned again, and looked down to see Stephen watching him through those absurdly long eyelashes of his, his normally blue eyes almost black, the pupils had dilated so much.

This was incredibly stupid. They were in his office, for Christ’s sake! Anyone could walk in at any moment. And actually, they wouldn’t even need to come in. Anyone passing by would get a fantastic view through the bloody great glass window that made up one wall of the office.

But then Stephen curled his tongue around the head of Lester’s cock, his eyes flashing wickedly, and suddenly Lester didn’t care if every employee in the ARC was lined up outside, enjoying the show.

He let his head fall back, his eyes screwed shut as he felt his orgasm start to pool low in his abdomen.

But when Stephen’s lips suddenly slid away, leaving him still hard and still wanting, he opened his eyes again, trying his hardest to project angry outrage, even though he knew his face was flushed, and his cock was still standing up begging for attention.

“Jesus, Hart, don’t stop!”

Stephen grinned saucily, flowing to his feet and dropping his jeans in one smooth movement, in the process proving to Lester that his lover really did need teaching about the wonders of underwear.

His cock was as hard as Lester’s, and Stephen stroked it a couple of times before turning his back on Lester and wiggling his arse invitingly. “Fuck me, James,” he said hoarsely.

Lester swallowed as his cock twitched, undeniably attracted by the suggestion, even as his upstairs brain reminded him that this whole thing was really quite idiotic, even by Hart’s standards. A quick blow job was one thing, but a fuck? Absolutely not. No way.

When Lester failed to move, Stephen looked over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised in mocking imitation of his lover. “Don’t you want to?” he asked, his suggestive tone shooting straight to Lester’s cock once more.

Leaning on Lester’s desk with one hand, Stephen let his other drift behind him, his fingers teasing at his entrance before one slowly slipped inside. His eyes fluttered closed briefly, and he hissed as he broached himself with the unlubricated digit, but then he was gently thrusting in and out, his mouth falling open slightly at the sensation.

Lester watched, mesmerised, as a second finger joined the first, and Stephen slowly fucked himself, stretching the tight hole, his breath coming in soft pants as he impaled himself on his own fingers.

Almost of its own volition, Lester’s hand reached out and trailed down Stephen’s arse. Stephen gasped and looked back at him again.

“Sure you don’t want to, James?” he asked again, pushing his arse back against his fingers, gasping a second time.

Lester’s control snapped. Pulling open a drawer, he dragged out a tube of lube he’d taken to keeping there (and he really hoped his secretary wasn’t prone to going through his desk), and quickly slicked his achingly hard cock.

Stephen pulled his hand away, and Lester gripped his hips as he stood suddenly, his cock nudging at the puckered entrance before the head slowly pushed inside.

Despite the preparation Stephen was still oh-so tight, and both men groaned as Lester’s cock breached him.

“God, Hart, so tight…” Lester muttered, rocking his hips to thrust himself in a little at a time.

Stephen’s head dropped between his shoulders, and he moaned loudly as he felt Lester’s balls against his arse. “Feels so good,” he murmured.

Lester didn’t trust himself to speak again, and for a moment he just waited, trying to regain his equilibrium. He felt like he’d been hard forever, and he was so close to coming he could taste it.

Stephen moaned again. “Gonna fuck me, James?” he said breathlessly. “I want to feel you.”

Lester started slowly, sliding out of Stephen’s arse almost entirely before watching his cock disappear back into it again. But that clearly wasn’t quite what Stephen had in mind, and when his lover suddenly pushed backwards, impaling himself on Lester’s cock as he had done on his own fingers, Lester abruptly decided that he agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment, thrusting back with enough force to make Stephen slide forwards.

Neither of them could last long, and Lester came first, Stephen’s name dropping from his lips all tangled up with a filthy groan that Stephen echoed as he came seconds later, come splattering all over the previously spotless glass surface of Lester’s desk.

“Fuck, Hart, that was possibly the stupidest thing we’ve ever done,” Lester gasped, as his spent cock slipped from Stephen’s body. He wobbled for a second, and then sat down rather hard in his chair.

Stephen straightened up slowly, snagging a couple of tissues from the box on the desk and cleaning himself and Lester up. Then he settled in Lester’s lap, straddling Lester’s thighs and the chair as he kissed his lover expertly. He wriggled a little, and Lester was surprised, and a little dismayed, to find himself getting hard all over again.

Stephen looked at him, and the expression on his face did nothing to calm Lester’s rekindling arousal. He wondered what Stephen was planning now.

Stephen wriggled again, and grinned evilly. “I know.”


End file.
